watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
=For Approval= Ashfur (Ki) ~ For Approval Ok, second charart, hopefully first to be approved xD Comments? 15:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S That is the way the line art turned out. 15:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Woah. Did you download the right lineart file? o.o If you can fix it, fix it please...if not, It will possibly need to be declined, but if I can help it we'll try and fix the problem. Either way, witht he pelt, add more flecks, remove the red spot near the mouth, and add pupils on the eyes as well as a white speck or two. . 21:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you got the full sized blank. Did you make sure to click the file to enlarge it before you downloaded/copied it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) If you need help making this full sized, just message me. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (KP) - For Approval Not so happy with the stripe style. Meh. :P Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink on this too, then I'll CBA it xD 20:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (L) - for Approval I copied the patter from the KP best I could, but the blanks are so different I had to tweak them a bit. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink. 16:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf (MCA) - For Approval Gosh my torties stink. -.- Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur the smudges <3 20:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (A) - For Approval It looks like something's missing to me, but I ca't figure out what. :/ Probably something derpish. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlight on the back. I'm back from my unannounced breaakk <3 xD 16:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Mousewhisker (W) - For Approval He's so hawt <3 Anyway, I think I made the eyes or the shading too dark :P But you have to admit. This is pretty sexy. Comments? 21:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) =Tweaks= Whitestorm (Tweaked) For Approval I've pretty much redone it. Dunno who the original artist was. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm maybe darken the shading just a tad. It looks GREAT though! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) i agree! Very nice Leopardclaw! I have noticed white cats have pink ears and noes, but mabye a softer and less brighter pink? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I just noticed, there's also some color outside of the lineart. Mostly around the paws and tail. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There's quite a bit of blurred llineart. I'm not sure if that was there before or not, but you might want to fix that. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a LOT! It looks to dark and make the eyes look less orange. 16:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the shading's just fine darkness wise, and that's amber on the eyes, but the shading does need to be blurred, I agree. There's also still some blurred lineart by the ears and quite a bit of miscolored lineart all over the place. Also, maybe darken the earpink just a bit. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 17:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Where does the shading need blurring? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Along the haunch and front leg. :3 Rainwhisper Splashy, you gonna take over this? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Done. 20:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice. :) Brighten the eyes a bit, lighten the shading, add a lighter part to the tail, and maybe make the shading not so smudged, mainly on the neck/shoulder area? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I tried. Derp for being lazy. 04:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! ^^ Lighten the shading a tad and I'll CBA. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Lazzzyy. 16:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Queen blanks - Tweaked Wee. FeatherProject:Theory 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks great! ^^ Do you think you could make it so the bottom of her back foot doesn't show? It'll save us the trouble of having to figure the right color for the pads on every queen. And maybe make the tail a bit longer. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I think we should get rid of the eyebrows. None of the other blanks have them, so why should this one? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CAUSE IT LOOKS CUTE! And I'll fix the pad/tail later when I have the chance. FeatherProject:Theory 13:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh god. Frickfrickfrickfrick NUUU. I've lost the shorthaired--Paleh, PLEASE help me!!! FeatherProject:Theory 05:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon What do you mean you lost it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I lost it while I was saving, now I have two versions of the same longhair, one of which is saved as the shorthaired file. -_-'' FeatherProject:Theory 06:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon'' But.... This is the shorthaired blank? *confused* So you mean you lost the LONGhaired blank? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wauit, no, it looks like a mix of the two. XD Anyways, I went in the history and found these two files. Is this what you mean you needed me to do? XD *wasn't quite sure* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no, sorry- I meant- like- I created a shorthaired and a longhair for me to reupload with the changes, but i've lost the shorthaired version I made. :S FeatherProject:Theory 16:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't know what to do, sowwy. :c ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You still gonna be able t do this luff? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Needed Kit Blanks (Redone) - For Approval Here are the kit blanks we still need. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you slightly thicken the lineart where it's fluffy? Yes, it's possible. ;) FeatherProject:Theory 05:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded - Sorry, been lazy on this. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. CBA? 04:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) - Redone I tried my asboulute best to make it look like his warrior image, *Sigh* theres nothing I can do. Redone with new leader blank, and fixed stripe colors. Why were they gray? O.o Originally done by Cheetahstar, alhtough i'm not sure-- I didn't look in the archives. FeatherProject:Theory 20:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Gorgeous! Add an outline to the tooth, add a white pixel to the eye, define/add earpink (I can't really tell if there's any) and get rid of the stripes on the stomach, I didn't have any of those on the warrior image. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded-''' Hows that? FeatherProject:Theory 23:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wonderful! Make the earpink just a bit brighter (maybe take it from his warrior) then I'll CBA this. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't, It won't go any brighter under the shading layer and it'll look like crap out of the hading layer. :( FeatherProject:Theory 00:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't want to force you to make chararts a certain way, but could you try it without the shading on the earpink? Almost all chararts don't have shading on the earpink normally, so it's not like it'd be different. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Crap!!! I can't either way, Paleclaw. I've had to shut down my computer a couple of times, and it shut down everything open onto my GIMP, including this charart and all it's layers. So honestly, I can't even attempt. FeatherProject:Theory 16:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Would you like me to try? Since it's only the earpink, I could tweak it easily without messing with anything else. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded - I fixed the earpink for you and I'm gonna go ahead and approve it since it's been sitting here with only my comment for over a month. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Blanks - Withdrawn Very minor tweaks. Just eyes, ears, and tail. As far as I know there's only on approved deputy image with this lineart, so we shouldn't have a problem with this. OA was Cheetah. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya know what, looking at these again now, I'm realizing, these look worse than the original. XD I'm gonna withdraw them. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) To-be Blanks - Redone I'm not sure whether or not I'm completely happ with these, but meh. XD Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm in love with your blanks. Perhaps only give one eyelash to the female blanks? 04:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - Done. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Derp, CBA? 20:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunter Blanks - Redone More blanks! :P I kept the pose from the old one, since I really liked it, but everything else is pretty much redone. XD For once I'm actually rather happy with the anatomy on these. :P Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly see nothing wrong. CBA? 03:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Charart Limit So, I know we decided 5 should be the limit before, but there's only 2-3 of us, can we bump it up? Or get rid of the limit completely till we get more members? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. 01:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with getting rid of it. *w* FeatherProject:Theory 13:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermon Alright then, getting rid of it it is. At least till we get more members. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) D: Guys, I'm ''so ''sorry I've been inactive. I'm overwhelmed with schoolwork and can only focus on one wiki at a time. I'm really sorry, and I'll promise to get my butt on. Kay? Kay. 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine Splashy, I did the same thing a while back for the same easons. XD Don't worry about it. :) Weclome back! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Yes I have returned. I'm sorry I went inactive, I just got back to school, and I could hardly focus on two wiki's, let alone three or four. But I'm back now, and I hope to be active! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Leopard! ^^ I understand, I was in the same situation. I forget, were you a Warrior, or a Sr warrior when you went inactive? You should be added back in as what you were, and I can't remember. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Warriors, I think. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you back, if Paleclaw hasn't already. 22:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Ok I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't contribute to the wiki before. But I'll try to be more active now. If i'm not mistaken I was a warrior... 12:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can rejoin. I'll add you in now. But did you have more than Whiewing's image approved? If not, I'm gonna add you back in as an apprentice. The only reason I added Leopard in as what she was, was because I just recently moved her up myself, right before she left. XD If you have more than the image on your page approved, then I'll add you as a warrior. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Join Hello! Can I join please? 18:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya! I'll add you in now! . 21:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 11:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ...? Hi! Is it ok if i join and create the loner blank? Darktail432 03:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! ^^ And you can make a loner blank as long as nobody has reserve it. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Twilightheart200 Hi. May I join this project? :3 --Twilightheart200 03:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Most definitely! ^^ New members are always welcome. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Hi, I would love to join this project. However, someone would need to put my name on that table that says which charart you are doing, because I don't know how. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 00:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you in to all the tables. :) Welcome to the project! ^^ Please considering joining the other projects too. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Smudge I was looking at Smudge's page when I noticed that his description said that he has a black nose. However, in the charart, his nose is pink. Which is wrong, the description or the charart? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 12:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it has a cite, but I don't have Into the Wild to check. If anyone can confirm that it says he has a black nose, I'll change the nose. Good eye! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request '''Hello! '''May I join the project? My username is Starry Sky. I promise I'll stay with the project and make lots of chararts. If someone wants to see my first charart ever, go to my page and see my character Goldenstar. Thanks a lot! Starry Sky 15:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Starry Sky Hi Starry! ^^ Sure, I'll add you in now. :) Check out the project's main page for some tutorials and such that might help out. Welcome to the project! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Blanks Ok, so I just found out that our old prey hunter blank was actually stolen from somebody on dA. I will NOT tolerate us using stolen blanks, so if you think that some of our older blanks may have been stolen just from google or dA or something, PLEASE tell me, and I'll remove them. I don't care how much work we'll have to do to replace the images using that blank, I will just not put up with us using stolen blanks. So yeah, since I wasn't here when we were first making those, please tell me if you find them anywhere else. Thanks! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC)